


The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne wall

by delorita



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	The Dark Knight Rises, Bruce Wayne wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immertreu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immertreu/gifts).



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/367233/367233_original.jpg)


End file.
